


Painting Flowers For You

by logiewankenobi



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Gen, kiddie!Kendall, kiddie!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logiewankenobi/pseuds/logiewankenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan was always told that flowers were a good thing to give someone when they're upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting Flowers For You

Six year old Logan sat across from Kendall at the Knight's kitchen table, watching as the young blonde had his head in hands, looking down at his blank paper. Mama Knight had suggested that they finger paint while she took care of Katie and talked on the phone. She had seemed kind of upset when she spoke but she kept a smile on her face. Kendall had asked where his dad was and Mama Knight eyes had widened and she had looked close to crying. She had rushed out of the room without answering the question and left the two boys alone.

Now Kendall was sad and Logan didn't know what to do. Mr. Knight hadn't been home in a few days and Logan could tell his friend was starting to get suspicious about it.

Logan had heard about parents splitting up and one leaving. James's parents changed their living situation weekly. But Mr. Knight had been gone for two weeks now on a 'business trip'. The young genius could figure out that he wasn't coming back.

But Kendall on the other hand didn't. He wouldn't know until Mama Knight told him so and she didn't seem ready to do so.

Logan sighed and looked down at his blank paper before a thought came to mind. Immediately he got to work.

Kendall just stared at his paper, wishing his dad was home. He didn't know why he had been gone for so long and he didn't know why his mom was so upset and he really wanted to cheer her up but he couldn't think of anything. He rubbed his face with his small hands before he ruffled his hair in frustration. He was always the one with the solutions, the seven year old could figure this out.

"Kendall!"

He looked over to see Logan standing next to him with a big smile on his face and holding something behind his back. He heard a splat and they both turned around to see a big splotch of yellow paint on the floor.

"Oh no!", Logan put what he was hiding behind his back, a finger painting of a flower, on the table as he went off to the sink to paper towels to clean up the mess.

Kendall stared at the flower as Logan cleaned up the paint, trying to be careful because of the paint that was still on his fingers. When he was done he threw away the paper towels and grabbed his painting again and held it out to Kendall with a smile.

It was a red flowers with a yellow center and what looked like a smiley face in the middle along with small painted finger prints on it from the paint left on the small brunette's fingers, "I painted this for you! Mommy says that when someone is sad you give them flowers!"

Kendall stared at the painting before he took it and stared at it again.

Logan watched him quietly, waiting to see what he did.

Kendall smiled before he hugged the smaller boy, "Thanks!" He jumped up and headed down the hall, "I'm going to show my mom! Maybe it'll make her happy too!"

Mama Knight still has the painting hanging in the apartment and when she feels the need, she points it out to embarrass Logan and get a good laugh out of Kendall.


End file.
